


Timeless

by merelypassingtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: In which an overrated sci-fi movie is discussed, Clint’s dark, secret past is revealed, and Bucky is a sap.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to my spellcheck, who tried to correct the word quantium until I followed it with the word nonsense.

Not even fifteen minutes into the movie, Clint was remembering why they made a point of never choosing anything sci-fi for team movie nights, and three hours later when it finally ended he didn’t bother hiding his sigh of relief.

He wasn’t the only one either. Everyone scuttled away the second the credits started, all desperate to get away from where Tony, Strange, and Bruce were, incredibly, still arguing about the scientific and magical impossibles of the movie’s quantium nonsense.

Bucky was the only person who seemed inclined to stay for the credits, but Clint forcefully towed him off toward the elevator before he actually followed through on his plans to maim anyone.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, Clint slumped against one of the cool metal walls and groaned. “Man, if I had a way to get a message back in time to myself, I’d tell myself this morning not to let Bruce pick that movie.”

“It wasn’t bad,” Bucky grumbled.

Not about to admit he’d been bored out of his mind most of the movie, Clint said, “Oh, I’m not saying it was a bad movie, just that I could have lived without a three hour physics lecture to go with it.”

“What?”

“You really didn’t notice the three PhDs talking through the whole thing?”

“I don’t think Tony has a PhD, just a Master’s, and yeah, I guess at the beginning, but then I got so caught up in the movie that I tuned them out.”

“Of course you did,” Cint said, trying not to sound charmed by how much Bucky loved sci-fi and failing.

The elevator stopped on the floor they shared with Steve and Nat, and as he stepped out, Bucky said, “Besides, if you could send a message back in time to yourself, I think you should tell 90s Clint not to join a boyband.” 

Clint blinked, then chased after him. “Hey! I told you that in confidence!”

“No, you didn’t. Natasha told me that because she knows the value of good blackmail material.”

“I wish you two didn’t like each other,” Clint lied.

Bucky only smirked back at him.

“Whatever,” Clint said. “How about you? What would you tell your past self if you could?”

To his surprise, Bucky stopped walking and looking like he was really considering his answer. It was only then that Clint really thought about all the bad things in Bucky’s past and realized how loaded the question was.

Before he could stammer an apology, Buck replied. “Nothing. There’s nothing about the past I’d change.”

He nodded to himself and started moving again, taking the last few steps to the door of their apartment.

Clint stayed frozen in place. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. If I did change anything, I might not end up here with you. I’m not about to risk that for anything.”

It should have felt like a line, just another piece of the constant game of flirting they played, but Bucky looked so soft and sincere, that Clint completely believed he was serious.

He didn’t realize he had started moving until he’d already covered the distance between them and was resting one hand on Bucky’s cheek.

Looking into his eyes, Clint gently said, “You sap.”

“Nah,” Bucky said, smiling. “I’m just a fool, especially for you, doll.”

Clint swallowed around a lump in his throat before trying to move the conversation back to safer ground. “I’ll tell you what, I may not be able to send a message through time, but I bet I know a few ways to at least make you lose track of it.”

Bucky’s smile turned sly. “That a fact?”

“It’s a promise,” Clint replied, reaching around him to open the door and push Bucky into the home they shared.


End file.
